kuroko_no_basuke_fan_fictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
GoM.01- Pierwszy Skład
thumb|left Gimnazjum Kōtei jedna z dziesięciu najlepszych szkół w kraju jeśli chodzi o stopień nauczania. Jesli zas chodzi o osiągnięcia sportowe jest to szkoła na 8 miejscu w najlepszej dziesiątce. Jest drugi dzień po rozpoczęciu roku szkolnego, przyszedł więc czas na zapisy do klubów. W ogromnej sali sportowej grupka pierwszoklasistów stała na przeciwko stolika w którym siedizli trener i kapitan. Kapitan wstał po czym podszedł do pierwszaków. thumb|Gentaro Souma Numer: #4 Pozycja: Rzucający Obrońca-Witajcie! -rzekł wysoki czarnowłosy nastolatek -Moja godność Gentaro Souma. Jestem drugorocznym oraz kapitanem zespołu. Gram na pozycji Rzucajacego Obrońcy. Następnie z miejsca wstał mężczyzna w kapeluszu wyglądajcy na około 27 lat. thumb|left|Taihi Nijipurasu Praca: Trener-Jestem Taihi Nijipurasu. Jak wiecie uczę matematyki, geografi i WF. Jestem również trenerem naszego zespołu koszykarskiego. -A więc do drużyny przyjmujemy wszystkich którzy się zapiszą. Wraz z 23 pierwszakami w męskiej drużynie koszykówki jest 68 graczy. Mimo to wszystkie drużyny dzielimy na skład 1, 2 i 3. -ponownie zajał głos kapitan Zgłosił się jakiś pierwszak. Po udzielniu mu zgody na zabranie głosu zapytał: -Czym różnią się te składy? -Bardzo dobre pytanie. -odżekł Gentaro -Otóż 1 Skład do najlepsi gracze w naszym klubie, którzy grają na turniej w których nasza szkoła bierze udział. Skład 2 to gracze, którzy mogą w każdej chwili dołączyć do głównego składu gdy będą na wystarczającym poziomie. Skład 3 to najsłabszy w którym trzeba bardzo mocno pracowac by dostac się do 2 składu. Zgłosił się następny pierwszak. -Proszę. -udzielił zgody trener -A jak się dzieli na składy? -zapytał -Przeprowadzimy egzamin. Składać się on bedzie z 3 części. Dryblingu, rzutów i wsadów. Wielu pierwszaków się wtedy przelękło jednak, trójka z nich po tych słowach uspokoiła się oraz szeroko się uśmiechnęła. -Tylko tyle? -zapytał niebiesko włosy nastolatek -Łatwizna. -powiedział czerwono włosy chłopak -Niedoceniacie nas? -wtrącił żółto włosy -Macie się za lepszych od pozostałych? -spytał Souma -Więc to pokażcie! thumb|Shinnosuke, Aki i Arata zdają test bez problemuChwile później zaczeły się egzamin. Trójka która przeszkadzała podczas zebrania zaczynała jako pierwsza. Jednak błyskawicznie zaskoczyli oni jury. Bez problemu poradzili sobie oni z egzaminem. Było słychać wiele szeptów typu "Ale on niesamowity", "Ten na bank się dostanie". Przyćmili oni tym samym pozostałych uczestników egzaminu, którym nie poszło tak dobrze jak kolegom. Nieco zawiedziony tym iż tylko trzy osoby są tak uzdolnione ale i będacy pod wrażeniem umiejętności pierszaków Gentaro wstał po czym zaczął czytać do jakich składów dostali się pierwszaki. Zaczął czytać od trzeciego składu, potem przeszedł do drugiego aż w końcu. -I wreszcie Pierwszy Skład, Aki Shiba! thumb|left|Aki Shiba Numer: #7 Pozycja: Rzucający Obrońca-Mówiłem, że mnie niedoceniacie? -rzekł Aki -Miałeś rację, na jakiej pozycji grasz najlepiej? -spytał trener -Rzucajacy Obrońca! -odpowiedział Shiba -Zupełnie jak nasz kapitan, haha -ośmiał się nieco Taihi. -Dobra. Następny Arata Aomura! -ponownie zabrał głos kapitan thumb|Arata Aomura Numer:#6 Pozycja: Silny Skrzydłowy-Jest! -szeroko się usmiechnął Arata -Podoba mi się twoje podejście -rzekł trener -Dziękuje -walnął xD -Na jakiej pozycji chcesz grać? -ponownie zabrał głos trener -Silny Skrzydłowy! -wykrzyczał Aomura -No i trzeci -ponownie przemówił kapitan -Shinnosuke Akashi! thumb|left|Shinnosuke Akashi Numer: #5 Pozycja: Niski Skrzydłowy-No ba! -wykrzyczał Shinnosuke po czym się przeciągnął -Niesamowicie dokładne ruchy. Na jakiej pozycji chcez grać? -zapytał trener -Niski Skrzydłowy! -odparł Akashi -A więc w tym roku do 1 Składu dołączyła trójka nowych graczy! Licze, ze pomożecie zdobyć nam mistrzostwo! -krzyknął trener W ten na sale wszedł nieco rozleniwiony nastolatek. -W końcu przyszłeś! -wykrzyczał kapitan -Ile sie można tak spóźniać?! -A czy to ma znaczenie... -zaczął nowo przybyły -Kto to? -spytał Aki -Nasz najlepszy zawodnik -odpowiedział Nijipurasu -As? -zapytał Shinnosuke -Dokładnie -odpowiedział Taihi -Więc mamy nawet asa w zespole? -wtrącił Arata -Wspaniale -uśmiechnął się thumb|Shoichi Takugami Numer: #15 Pozycja: Silny Skrzydłowy-... skoro i tak jestem najlepszy?! -dokończył Shoichi Nowy rok szkolny właśnie sie rozpoczął, a trzech przyszłych Geniuszy wstąpiło do klubu, ale kim jest as? Czytajcie GoM.02- Spotkanie z asem Kategoria:Seria Generation of Mages Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika AdiFire